


You Weren't Quiet

by mvtthewmurdvck



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, office fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvtthewmurdvck/pseuds/mvtthewmurdvck
Summary: You visit Matt at work, things get... hot.





	You Weren't Quiet

He heard Y/N arrive before she had even knocked—not that she would. 

Her heels tapping on the floorboards, the scent of vanilla hitting his nose before the raspberry even arrived. Y/N didn’t know, but Matt let out a soft breath before he slowly turned his head to where he knew she would be stood.

Matt wondered what clothed her now, whether it was still denim and cotton, or if she had upgraded like she had her job. Her heart was still as beautiful, healthy, and the rhythm added a soothing factor to his bones like it had always been able to do. He had missed it, the sound of her steady heartbeat. 

“Morning there, Murdock.” 

He bit down on his lip as she stepped into his doorway, a less than innocent agenda running around her mind. He couldn’t read thoughts, but hers were so easily known. 

“Keep biting your lip like that and I  _might_  have to straddle you.” 

Leaning back in his chair, his hands behind his head as Matt smirked. “Maybe I’d  _like_  that.” 

“Oh  _you_  would,” Y/N laughed, and he heard her shoulder meet the wood of the frame. “But while I’m always open for negotiating our friendship, it  _isn’t_  what I came to discuss with you.” 

“My client?” 

Y/N opened her bag, he heard the zip running against the metal teeth, and her fingers running past papers and other things. 

“Ours. And I have these, and  _because_  I’m a nice human being, I already translated to something  _you_  can understand.” 

Matt chuckled. “You’re far  _too_  kind.” 

“Well, I try.” 

Her heels moved across the carpet, and he smiled as the perfume got stronger. No vanilla or raspberry, something rich and flowery. He felt the rush of air before the sound of the papers met the desk. 

Y/N dropped her voice, and he felt her breath dance over his skin. “You have my number; I’ll assume you’ll want  _part two_.” 

“Part…” 

Y/N’s fingers moved over his cheek, and he curled into them as she did. 

“I’m very very good at my job,  _Murdock_. But I don’t give the whole hand when I don’t know if the player is all in, or not.” 

Rubbing his cheek gently against her thumb, he carefully, and slowly, let his tongue trace across his lip. “Smart move.” 

Matt listened as her heartbeat quickened. It didn’t hammer in her chest in the usual way that he liked, but the disgruntled—almost  _tense_ —way she got when she tried to fight something. He felt her move around the wooden desk, the sound of her sliding to sit on top of it. 

“I’ve changed my mind about my earlier statements,” Y/N announced suddenly. “I think it’s time we discuss the arrangements of our friendship. You, me.”

Matt reached out, finding her closer than he had ever expected, his thumb sliding over her hip before the rest of his fingers met the silk of her shirt. “What are you saying,  _Miss_  Y/L?”

Her breath brushed over his chin,  _his neck._  The height difference was seeming more apparent when he heard her slip out of the heels that he knew must have been causing her pain.

“I’m saying, friends without benefits seems unfair to us. We both have pasts, one we  _constantly_  try to bury.” 

Matt stood up from the chair, moving his hand from her hip to her knee, feeling the exposed skin as he moved between them. She parted them willingly, and he moved closer to her, her hips almost flush against his, and he felt her lips breeze over his jaw. 

“Maybe we can try burying ourselves in something a little more fun than just…  _work_.”

Matt let out a sharp breath, a grin fleetingly passing over his lips as he tilted his chin down, feeling her eyes stare at him intently. He removed his glasses with his hand, placing them down on his desk before placing his palm against her neck, his thumb brushing the place under her jaw. She was just as quick, Y/N and her steady heart rate and her sweet smelling perfume, her hand rubbed over his trousers. He didn’t fight the groan that grew in his throat, he let it out, enjoying the hitching of her own breath.

“Do you want to fuck me on your desk,  _Murdock_?”

Her words danced over his skin, darkly hitting his ears before her lips found his earlobe.

“Or do you want to bend me over, pull my hair and  _make_  me scream?”

Matt swallowed, her hand undoing his belt.

“Or—“

“Stop.  _Talking_ ,” he groaned, pulling her mouth to his.

His hand snaked up her neck, feeling her tongue move past his lips as he pulled her close by her hip. The slit on her skirt would make quick access, but Matt didn’t want quick, he wanted to take his time. He dug his fingertips into her hips, sliding them painfully slow down her side until they met her thigh, and the whimper that escaped through their pressed lips made him corse with adrenaline.

Matt bunched her skirt up in his fist, pulling the layers, the cotton, the silk, hearing the split of her fabric, but found she didn’t protest. He guided her to his desk, her body meeting it, and their lips broke.

* * *

Your back met the desk, the feeling of your thighs freeing as he ripped your skirt—one of your favourite skirts. He bunched the rest up to your waist, and you couldn’t control your heart rate now, the hurry of nerves as his fingers left scorch marks on your skin.

For a second, you closed your eyes: the scent of Matt's aftershave swarming around you. The feel of Matt bringing your ankle up to his shoulder as his breath danced over your skin. You arched your back as Matt spread a hand up your torso, softly touching until he reached your bra-less chest.

You opened your eyes, watching his smirk slide up his face before he muttered something you couldn’t quite hear until a moan left your lips, so ferociously, so violently, it burned as it passed your lips. His tongue moved straight to your clit, a thousand tiny explosions erupted through you, as your hand grasped his hair.

“‘Matt.”

His name danced from your lips, meeting the air with a softness and coated in a moan. Matt didn’t stop, he didn’t hold back. A finger curled inside, another finger, his tongue, his beard scratching your thighs. It was too much, a lot, an array of thoughts that couldn’t be thought clearly.

“Oh don’t stop, please don’t fucking stop,” you whispered, each word shakily leaving your lips. “Matt, please.”

Your legs began to quiver before they shook, a hand pressed down on your side, pinning you down almost bruisingly.

The light was growing, your vision blurring as the knot in your stomach began to tighten to a degree you thought you’d snap in half from the pleasure that was about to hit. You bit down on your lip, trying to not scream his name so the offices around you would hear, and then he stopped.

“Matt!” You groaned violently.

Pushing yourself up, you grabbed him by the chin, pulling his mouth to yours. You didn’t care that you could taste yourself, you needed him. The cotton of his shirt came apart in your fingers, noticing bruises that seemed to be fading, but you knew they weren’t there because of some fall or some bump, they were caused by someone—something.

“Ignore them, Y/N,” he pleaded gently, and his palm moved up into your hair, fingers teasing your H/C curls.

You grasped his cheek, staring at him closely for a brief moment before pulling his lips scorchingly back to yours. You made good work of his belt, hearing them pool at his feet as you gasped and moaned against him. His underwear faded from him without much work, and before long, you could feel the tip of his cock tease your soaked core.

“Please, Matt,” you murmured.

His palm moved to your neck, and your lips parted. “I’d commit sins for you.”

Your heart stopped, your body seizing in its desperation to stare at him.

Matt didn’t let you think, didn’t give you a second, he slid into you, forcing your chin to raise as a gasp and a hiss left your lips. The moan that wanted to erupt from your throat ached your voice, but the stretch and being filled was so perfect, you almost didn’t want him to move. But then Matt did, he slowly moved his hips, your thighs around his waist as his knees met the wood of his desk.

They were slow at first, and then they became deep, purposeful thrusts. Matt's lips traced your neck, as his breath ragged as your hands gripped his waist, bruising him, marking Matt as your nails uncurled against his spine.

“You have to be quiet,” he muttered against your ear. “Someone’s in the office next door.”

You didn’t know if it was the way he repeatedly hit the spot you needed, the feel of him against you or his words. You tightened around him, his hand grasped your waist, and the wave—the rush—of your orgasm spread through every inch of you until there was no thought, no sight, no sound.

You only  _felt_  Matt. You only  _heard_  Matt.

“You weren’t that quiet, Y/N,” he smirked, pressing soft kisses against your neck.

Letting out a breathy laugh, you placed your hand on the back of his neck, running your nails up his hairline. “You’ll have to _punish_ me next time, Counsellor.” 

The groan that came from him was enough of a reward, biting on your lip as you moved from him, attempting to fix yourself before someone came in. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived piece originally posted on the tumblr, [mvtthewmurdvck](https://mvtthewmurdvck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
